When people interact in face-to-face discussions they can communicate in various ways, such as voice, gestures, eye gaze, how they orient themselves with one another, etc. Technologies exist for audio/video conferencing of remote individuals that capture voice and images, but other facets of face-to-face communication are lost. The present concepts can offer audio/video conferencing that can simulate some of these other facets to provide a more effective and rewarding user experience.